Countryballs: The Animated Series/Tropes
* Actor Allusion: ** Miss Indiaball, who usually appears when the plot calls for her, is voiced by Leilah Isaac, who played Sabeen (aka the "woodwind buddies" girl) in Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London. ** The "Börkpocalypse" 5-parter uses a Halloween party hosted by USAball as it's framing device for when the story isn't being told. Some of the costumes worn by the countryballs are this. Qingball is dressed as Nai-Nai (both are voiced by ), Reichtangle is dressed as Tanma (Tanma, he, and USAball are all voiced by Brock Baker), Syriaball is dressed as Salem (Syriaball's VA Boris Hussein voices him in the Barokian dubs of Archie media), and Estoniaball is dressed as Fern Walters (Fern and some of the Countryballs are all voiced by ). * Acceptable Targets: ** Vegans, something that never happened in the original webcomics (well, most of the time). This is the point where when Polandball attempts to go vegan, he eats a veggie burger and dies. ** The World Health Organisation (WHO) has been mocked ever since declaring red meat a carcinogen, with them being declared "idiots" by USAball a lot. ** Activists in general. * Adaptation Expansion: Various comics that are usually about 4 or 5 panels long get adapted into short sketches, whilst the longer comics become two-part episodes at times. Everything that wasn't adapted from the comics is original material. * Adaptation Personality Change: ** New Jerseyball is turned from a ball with multiple personality disorder who likes and hates New Yorkball at the same time into a Italian mob leader. * Adaptational Villainy: ** Most of the Middle Eastern countryballs are portrayed as over-the-top villains who hate America (and Israel) for no reason whatsoever. * Celebrity Voice Actor: UKball is voiced by talk show host . * Gender Flip: ** Any comic where UKball is portrayed as female and/or Spainball or Franceball is portrayed as male has this trope applied. ** Qingball is female in this series, to the point of having Tai-Tai's hair at times. ** Indonesiaball is female in this series, thus making any instance of him/her wearing a songkok crossdressing. * Fake Nationality: ** Most of the Countryballs are voiced by American, Canadian, YinYangian, and El Kadsreian actors; with Israelcube and Syriaball voiced by Barokian actors, Paraguayball being voiced by a Fueian actor, Mexicoball being voiced by a French actor, Netherlandsball being voiced by a Icelandic-Barokian actor, Internetball being voiced by a Vicnoran-British actor, and a slight inversion with Polandball (and Irelandball, and DR Congoball, and El Kadsreian Antarcticaball) being voiced by an actual Pole who has lived and worked in El Kadsre for many years. * For the Evulz: ** Reichtangle's primary motive; alongside being the show's personification of the Third Reich. ** Also, this is the motives of Omskbird; aside from being the personification of a Crapsack World of a city in Russia. ** The main reason why most Middle Eastern countryballs hate Israelcube aside from his treatment of Palestineball. * Medium Blending: ** In the "Russia's Lunch" sketch (listed below), the reveal of the contents of the lunchbox (a single bottle of Omskaya vodka) is represented by a live-action video of a hand (belonging to voice actor Christopher Berger) opening a lunchbox containing said vodka bottle. * Mexicans Love Speedy Gonzales: ** The series has gained popularity in Poland due to Superlative Dubbing. * Product Placement: ** The comic where Russia's lunch is Omskaya vodka was adapted, with the reveal of the lunchbox's contents being represented by a live-action video of Christopher Berger's hand opening a 1970's Fueian Nu, pogodi lunchbox containing a bottle of said vodka. ** Indonesia is obsessed with Indomie instant noodles, as in the webcomics. ** Sweden's love for IKEA from the webcomics was also brought over. * Political Correctness Gone Mad: ** The "Natives" skit focuses on Italyball and San Marinoball butting heads with a Native American group protesting a Columbus Day parade... with obvious results. * Romance on the Set: ** , the voice actor for Puerto Changoball, Eukestauziaball, Uruguayball, and Estoniaball; and Amir Sám Nakhjavani, the voice actor for Venezuelaball and Quebecball; are a married couple, they married during the production of Season 1. ** Christopher Berger, the voice of Somaliaball and OhioRawr, and Tomoko Berger, the voice of South Koreaball, have been married since the 1980's. * Self-Deprecation: ** In one episode, UKball says "Now, I must write a complaint about that rogue Brit John Oliver, he's such a Brit disguising as a Yankee and GOD his voice is annoying!". Guess who voices him (and Kazakhbrick, and Kentuckyball). * Stock Footage: ** Whenever Reichtangle begins a sentence with "Ist Reich Time Now!" and overgoes his revenge plans and then ends his sentence with "Reckonings time ist NOW!"; the animation is obviously reused. * Synthetic Voice Actor: ** In the Companyballs episodes, Klasky Csupobrick is voiced by the MacinTalk "Boing" novelty voice, to reference the company's infamous "Splaat" logo which used that same voice. * Talking to Themselves: ** Brock Baker voices both USAball and Reichtangle. The GrossDeutschland skit is funnier thanks to this. ** voices Eukestauziaball, Estoniaball, Urguayball, and Puerto Changoball. ** Świętopełk Wrzesiński as Ireland and Polandball. ** Cheerio! is I, UKball! *** KAZAKHSTAN IS ALSO THE JOHN OLIVER! **** Wait, I, Kentuckyball, am voiced by a Brit? Screw this, I'm gonna hunt despite those d**n humanists' demands! * The Mafia: ** New Jerseyball is this. Half of his dialogue is mob slang. * Villain Protagonist: ** USAball, to the point of this: *** Saudi Arabiaball: Palestine, Happy Birthday, here's a kebab. *** Jordanball: Palestine, Happy Birthday, here's a kebab. *** USAball: Palestine, Sad Birthday, here's Israelcube. *** Israelcube: REMOVE GOYIM WHO MESSES WITH MY FANTASTIC FENCE! * Waxing Lyrical: ** When USAball notices how Eukestauziaball is hot when cross-dressed in a hijab, he says "My, oh my, say goodbye a little longer, make it last a little longer, give your breath long-lasting freshness with Big Red." Also counts as Product Placement. Category:Tropes Category:Countryballs